Cat in a Box
by iEatIdiots
Summary: Lizzie hangs out in Kitty's dorm all the time when Maddie is out, but she finds a box dedicated to Kitty and... Sparrow? She inquires her girlfriend about this. Contains Kitzie and past Kitty/Sparrow. Might be a bit OOC, since this was written some time ago.


**AN: This was written before Kitty had a proper part in the webisodes, so most of her personality would be slightly-OOC.**

Maddie was out for the day, ranting on about such things called "fourth walls" and "narrators", leaving Kitty with the dorm to herself. Naturally, she invited a certain Wonderland Princess over, who accepted the invitation more eagerly than Kitty would have expected.

Kitty's dorm was a mess. Novels and textbooks were stacked up to the ceiling. A small end table, which Maddie used for tea parties, was stashed into a corner. Various debris from various colourful items rolled under beds and hid in dark corners to shield themselves from the eyes of vacuum cleaners.

Despite growing up as pampered royalty, Lizzie was used to such mess. Mess was unpredictable and unstable, qualities Wonderlandians admired. She observed Kitty, who was flinting about, trying to organise things, and a bemused smile crept on her lips.

A small box, much neater than all the rest, was nudging Lizzie's feet. Out of pure curiosity, and a realisation that Kitty honestly wouldn't mind Lizzie shifting through her possessions, the Princess of Hearts opened the lid and inspected the contents.

_Was that–_

_No, it couldn't be._

_Kitty would never–_

Lizzie anxiously bit her lip and picked up the picture frame with a steady hand. It showed a photo of _her_ Kitty leaning her arm, almost romantically, over a boy's shoulder. She looked younger, happier, more carefree. And she seemed to be enjoying his company. It wasn't just any boy, though. It was the reckless, unstable heartbreak Sparrow.

It was a peculiar sensation. Lizzie had known Kitty since she could breathe and think and memorise her division tables backwards and leftways. As far as Lizzie could stretch back her memory, she had never recalled a time when Kitty was particularly close with Sparrow. It was rather painful, really. Lizzie grimaced at the thought, and almost felt… jealousy? No. That wasn't right. Kitty had the right of hanging out with however she liked – platonically, romantically, or otherwise.

"It's organised! Or at least, organised enough without being annoyingly neat!" Kitty announced, clasping her arms together and disrupting Lizzie's thoughts. The photo fell out of Lizzie's hands, dropping back into the box with a small click. Kitty must have noticed the click, because her mouth dropped a little and she swooped down to seize the box. "Oh, uh, well, this box is kinda special. Special in the way that I want to put it through an incinerator but then I also want to frame it and donate it to a certain Icelandic museum. I mean…" She nervously laughed.

Lizzie cringed, afraid that she insulted or hurt her friend by accident.

"Okay. So this box isn't really too big of a dea–". Kitty paused midway through her sentence, and threw her arms up in the air. She choked on her spit and continued. `"Oh, why am I telling you all this Lizzie?"

"Because I'm confused why you kept a box dedicated to you and Sparrow," Lizzie replied back in an unintentionally sassy tone. "I had no idea you two were even close."

Kitty let out a sigh, vanished with the box, and reappeared on the wardrobe. She vanished again, but left the box on top of the wardrobe and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Lizzie.

She said nothing, and Lizzie let the matter rest.

* * *

A few months later, Kitty invited Lizzie over again. Telling Lizzie was crucial.

She picked up the box and sat down on the floor, next to the Princess.

"We kissed, we went on a date, and it turned out I didn't like guys, okay?" Her eyes travelled to the floor before returning back to Lizzie. "He was sort of cool with that, in the way he respected my decision, but we stopped being friends. I don't know why. It was fun hanging out with him. Then he wrote Nine Lives about me and I don't know what to think anymore. It's like I mean something to him. But I shouldn't, because he means nothing to me. That's why I want to throw that box into the incinerator. But then I don't want to ruin those memories and moments, so I keep it. He's such a player now, and a charming one too. It's frustrating, Lizzie. It really, really is."

It was instinct, Lizzie reckoned, that caused Kitty to leap up from her tuffet and cling to Lizzie's shoulders in a choking hug. Lizzie hugged her back. Sometimes confusion wasn't always wonderful, as their home country always preached it was. Sometimes it was painful and it was hurt and it made you cry and cling to your friends. Sometimes it brought the most aching laughter and relaxing tears. And amongst all that, it felt good in the cheap, easy and short-lived way. The feeling a person could get smoking opium but not while dancing through poppies. It was confusion in the purest form.

And that was really quite beautiful.

Not wonderful.

Beautiful.


End file.
